Uzumaki Naruto
by storywriter19
Summary: Naruto shows his true self after the academy graduation exam. He shows that he is smart and strong among other things. Summary sucks but the story more than makes up for it. Yaoi!harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did. This is goes for all of 'Uzumaki Naruto''s chapters that follows.**

**Chapter 1**

Uzumaki Naruto, he was a loud-mouth and stupid boy with a penchant for pranks. And he had a body that was filled with energy. If you ask anyone in konoha, they would say the same thing. And Naruto was happy with that. It meant that the mask he had built since he was four was perfect. But now it was time to break that mask, it was the graduation exams for the ninja academy and he was one of them.

His name was called, snapping him from his stupor. He stood up from his seat and began to make his way to the side room. On his way there, he was stopped by Uchiha Sasuke. "Good-luck dobe, you will need it." He said with a sneer. Naruto ignored him and continued on his way leaving a stunned Sasuke.

He entered the room and was greeted by Iruka andMizuke with a table full of hitai-ates in front of them. Iruka told Naruto to make at least three bunshins then do a substitution jutsu.

Iruka expected Naruto to fail since bunshin was his no.1 weakness but he was more than surprised when Naruto made exactly three bunshins and then substituted himself using Mizuki. Naruto, now in Mizuki's seat, took a hitai-ate then exited the room. His bunshins vanishing behind him. He left his classroom and made his way towards the roof. There he saw Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. Shikamaru was lying on his back and staring at the clouds. Choji was also staring at the clouds but he was sitting and eating a bag of chips.

Naruto made his way towards them and laid next to Shikamaru after taking off his jacket and revealing the black shirt underneath. Shikamaru and Choji both glanced at him but didn't say anything. After a while, Shikamaru shifted until his head was on top of Naruto's chest and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. Naruto wrapped his arm around Shikamaru's waist and continued to watch the clouds.

After Choji finished his bag of chips, he left the roof. The moment Choji closed the door to the roof, a swarm of bugs appeared. The swarm of bugs collected in one place and a body began to form. When the body was complete there stood Aburame Shino, with his high-collar coat and sunglasses.

He stood next to Naruto, staring at him and being stared back. He then took off his jacket, revealing the black fish-net shirt underneath, and also his sunglasses. He put them in a neat pile on the ground then laid next to Naruto, on the other side of Shikamaru, with his head on Naruto's chest. He lay there twirling patterns on Naruto's chest with his finger.

They laid there for a while, Naruto looking at the clouds, Shikamaru sleeping and Shino twirling patterns on Naruto's chest. Shino then raised his head and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, we might be indifferent teams but we will always be together, right?"

Shikamaru opened one eye and looked at Naruto, also waiting for the answer. Naruto looked at them both of them then smiled, "Of course, we will always be together. Not being together is out of the question."

Shino and Shikamaru stared at Naruto for a while then both smiled and snuggled closer to Naruto and he tightened his arms around them.

XX

Naruto was snoozing with his head on the desk. He was wearing a light orange ankle-length pant and a black shirt with white stripes. His hitai-ate was tied loosely around his waist. Sasuke was sitting next to him, staring at him with a confused expression.

Iruka was standing in front of the classroom explaining about how the teams would be forming. Then he began to call out teams' numbers and their members. When iruka reached team 7, Naruto was sitting and paying full attention.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura-" Iruka was interrupted by a shout of joy from Sakura. Iruka shot a glare at her then continued as if he was not interrupted, "and Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura immediately deflated. Naruto just groaned to show that he was being tortured.

"Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino." There was a loud outburst from Kiba about being with the quietest and the strangest genins in their class. Hinata turned bright red and almost fainted and Shino… well, you can't really see his face because of the high-collared coat and the black sunglasses.

"Since Team 9 is still active, Team 10 will be Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino." The only reaction Shikamaru showed was the slight twitch of his left eye, Choji kept eating and Ino had a horrified expression. "Your Jounin sensei will come to get you after your break is finished. You may go and take your break now." Iruka said then left the classroom.

Naruto stood up from his seat and made his way towards Shikamaru, on his way he was joined by Shino who held his hand. He reached Shikamaru just in time to hear Ino rant, "I can't believe I am in a Team with you and you till Chunin exams." She said pointing at Shikamaru and Choji.

"You are right." Naruto spoke up from behind her causing her to snap her head towards him, hopefully causing a whiplash. "I don't know what the Hokage was thinking putting you in a Team with them." Ino looked at him for a while then smirked.

"I know rig-"

"After all you will only hinder their progress." Naruto continued causing Ino to pause and replay his words in her head then become angry at the implication. Choji smiled at Naruto then nodded his head in thanks then left the classroom in search for more chips. Shikamaru also smiled at Naruto then made his way to stand next to him and held his hand.

Ino saw Shikamaru twining his fingers with Naruto's and also noticed that Shino had also done the same. She got a disgusted expression when she joined the dots and shouted, "YOU GUYS ARE FAGS!"

The shout got the attention of every genin remaining in the class.

"We prefer the term homo or gay if you don't mind. Fag is a bit too much on the rude side." Naruto said letting go of Shikamaru and Shino's hands to wrap his arm around their waists.

"Sexually interested in a person the same gender as yourself is unnatural. It is freakish and disgusting. And I cannot believe that one of my team-mate is one of them." Ino said with her head held high and still wearing the disgusted expression.

Naruto stared at her for a while then snorted, "Like we care about your judgement." He said then exited the silence classroom with Shikamaru and Shino in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sanguine-tenshi****: thank you very much and Naruto is defiantly a seme. **

**Chapter 2**

It had been 2 hours since Sasuke and Sakura had been waiting for their jounin sensei. All of the other genins had already left with their sensei. Naruto had gone to talk with Shikamaru's and Shino's sensei when they had appeared together and hadn't returned yet.

The door of the classroom slid open and a laughing jounin entered. He had silver gravity-defying hair, a mask covering his lower face and a hitai-ate that was tilted sideways to cover his left eye.

When the jounin had controlled his laughing, he told them to go to the rooftop and that their other team-mate was already there. He then walked out of the classroom. Sasuke and Sakura hurried to the rooftop.

They reached the rooftop to see Naruto and their new jounin sensei talking and laughing. They made their way towards them and reached them just in time to hear Naruto say, "-and if you use that position with your partner it will give you both more pleasure."

"Ah... but I don't have a seme to try it with." The jounin said with a sad voice.

Naruto seemed to think for a while then said, "You can try it with me, if my two partners allow it. And you said seme so does it means you're a uke."

The jounin blushed.

"Hatake Kakashi, also known as the copy-cat ninja in the A category of the Bingo-book, is a uke. Wow!" Naruto said in a mock-shocked voice.

Sasuke saved Kakashi from replying by clearing his throat. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a relieved expression on his blushing face. Sasuke ignored him and sat next to Naruto with Sakura sitting beside Sasuke.

Kakashi cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. "Since all of you are here, let's begin with introducing yourselves."

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked, forgetting about conversation from before.

"How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that." Kakashi said, losing his embarrassment a bit.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" Sasuke said, glaring at him for some reason.

"Oh, me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi… I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes, dreams for the future… hmm and I have lots of hobbies."

"So, all you told us is your name?!" Sakura said.

Kakashi just shrugged, "Now, it's your turn, lets start with you, Mr. glaring-at-me-for-no-reason." Kakashi said while pointing at Sasuke, whose glare just intensified.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are lots of things I dislike and not many things I like. And, I can't really call it a dream but I have an ambition, it is to kill a certain man."

Naruto and Kakashi just nodded while the hearts in Sakura's eyes became more pronounced.

"Okay then, your turn pinkie."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is… Well, the person I like is… And uhm… My dream for the future…" She glanced at Sasuke at every pause while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "And I HATE NARUTO!" She screamed making all of them wince.

"Hai, Hai, now it's your turn." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto while blushing a little suddenly remembering their conversations.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Silence

"Ahem," Kakashi cleared his throat. "Since the introductions are finished, tomorrow we are going to have survival training. Go to Training ground 7 at 7:00am. And a piece of advice, don't eat any breakfast." He said then quickly vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke and Sakura gapped at the place where Kakashi had been while Naruto stood up and jumped off the roof.

XX

Sasuke and Sakura had been waiting for Naruto and Kakashi for 2 hours. After another 10 minutes, they saw Naruto walking leisurely towards them while eating an apple.

Sasuke's left eye started to twitch. Here he was being tortured by Sakura asking for a date every 5 minutes and there Naruto was, walking slowly towards them while enjoying an apple. When Naruto reached them and Sakura shouted at him for being late, he was a little satisfied even though his ears were not.

The reason Naruto gave for being late was, "I got lost on the road of life." Sasuke's twitching which had stopped, started all over again.

After waiting another 20 minutes, Kakashi finally arrived.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Sakura screamed while pointing at Kakashi.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto raised a nonchalant eyebrow while Kakashi got a question mark above his head.

"Naruto was also late and he gave the same reason." Sasuke explained to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. Naruto just grinned at him. Kakashi shook his head then placed an alarm clock on one of the three tree stumps on the training ground. He then took out two bells from his weapon pouch.

"You have three hours to take these bells from me, if you fail then you won't be allowed to eat the lunch boxes I bought and will be sent back to the academy."

"But there's only TWO BELLS!" Sakura pointed out.

"Obviously. It means that at least one of us will be sent back to the academy." Naruto said.

"Exactly." Kakashi said, "You must come at me with an intent to kill otherwise you won't be able to get the bells."

"But what if we really hurt you!" Sakura said with a worried expression.

Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes. "He's a jounin, Sakura, and if you remembered the conversation you listened to yesterday, an A category on the Bingo book so don't worry about 'hurting' him." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, Sakura, don't worry about me, after all, I am an A category ninja on the bingo book." Kakashi said smugly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and smacked Kakashi on the back of his head. "You are getting a Fat-Head, uke-cyclops."

Kakashi blushed at the nickname then he remembered something, "Did you ask your partners about me?"

Naruto gave a leer while saying, "Eager, are we."

Kakashi's blush deepened.

"Ahm"

Naruto and Kakashi turned towards the sound to see Sasuke's eyebrow twitching while glaring at them and Sakura had a disgusted expression.

"Right." Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's continue, shall we. We will begin on the count of three. 1… 2… 3!"


End file.
